I love you
by lollypop queen
Summary: Plum Tea : england loves Taiwan and Taiwan loves England. how can they tell their feelings and keep it a sercet with out France, and China messing with. will they tell each other how they feel? or it would be another fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my stars! Yeah that's what I'm going to call you guys if you okay with but yeah. I've realized I suck at doing sports. I have this idea by reading a fanfic with Taiwan and England being a couple (plum tea). The name of this fanfic is called Retexamus Tempeus by Triple Tilde (it's amazing!) so check that out. I'm fan of this cutie of a couple. I hope you guys like it so see you at the bottom.**

**Chapter 1: this is how we meet**

Everything was normal at the world meeting as usual. Germany yelling at them how useless they're normal. Italy was speaking to fast normal. France and England were trying to kill each other normal; America was acting like idiot like normal. Everything that happens in the world's meeting was going normal, but only except one Taiwan. This was her very first world meeting with all the countries around the world. So today she was quiet then her usual self being strong- willed and headstrong.

"All right the meeting will start now!" Germany yelled pounding his hands on the big coffee table. 'Was he always so angry god know wonder why all countries are shaken by his voice.' Mei thought looking around to see her theory was right everyone was shaken except a man with a pale purple scarf. "Who wants to start first," the German man asked. A couple of hands were up to start; it went by until for a good two hours. "Good work ve'll see each other next week in New Zealand" the Germany said packing his stacks of papers. All the countries disappeared after Germany's word.

"Teacher "Mei said tugging on china's sleeves.

"Yes-aru" he said seeing how cute Taiwan was by doing this action

"I have to go to the restroom," Mei said bluntly. China nodded and gave the direction to the restroom. Mei was raced to the Restroom; 'God why did I have to wait for the last minute,' she thought. She found the restroom happily and completed the "mission". "Okay now where do I go?" she asked out loud. Since Taiwan was terrible at directions she was now running out to find an exit. "Where do you get out of the place it's like a flipping' maze," she panted out she was running trying to find the exit. She turns only to be smash into another person. "Sorry… I was running to find an exit to get to teacher," She breathes out. "It okay now can you please get off me" the voice groaned; 'the voice sound like someone I meet, but who?' she thought getting off of voice's body. She looked to see the voice's body had deep green eyes, very bushy eyebrows, and golden blonde hair. "Now you said that you were lost if-"England was cut off.

"I know you you're the one who fights with Mr. France right?" she cheered; Mei heard something for England but wasn't sure oh well. "Yes I am the name's England," he said giving his gentleman's smile. Taiwan smiled "Nice to meet you I'm Taiwan. This was my first day to be in the world meeting."

"Charmed now let's find the exit in the bloody hellhole of this building," he smiled and started to walk until Taiwan grabbed his hand "Yeah let's do that." They talked about the most random stuff; until they hear china's voice Taiwan quickly let go of England's hand before china could have seen. "England what are you doing with **my** Taiwan – aru!" he growled. "Teacher, clam down Mr. England was only helping me because I was lost after I went to the bathroom" she sighed; 'and was having a good time to stupid Teacher always getting in the way.' She said her thank you to England then grabbed her overprotective brother and left

**England Pov.**

To be honest I was truly try to get away from that stupid frog, God he's annoying just like America time three. I was trying to find another exit that's was until I smacked by some person wearing pink. "Sorry … I was running to find an exit to get to teacher," the voice panted. The voice sound like a girl's voice if I'm right. "Can you please get off me," I groaned being smacked by someone isn't very fun. Plus if that frog came he would be wearing a perverted face. When I got up I was a cute, no a beautiful young girl about the same age as me who wear a plum flower in her brown hair and wear a light pink skirt and a frills on her skirt. "Now you said you were lost if-"I was cut off by her yelling.

"I know you you're the one who fight a lot with Mr. France right?" she cheered remembering who I am I guess.

"God that's not how I want to see as a guy who fights with that frog," I under spoken. I shook it off; "yes the names England," I smiled. "Nice to meet you I'm Taiwan this is my first day to be in the world meeting," she smiled. 'So cute~! I get hold of yourself you Git!'

"Charmed now let's find the exit in the bloody hellhole of this building" I smiled walking a little further. "Yes let's do that," she said holding my hand; I felt my blush coming to my cheeks. After a little bit of walking a little we started to talk about the random stuff.

Until china's voice was heard 'god china so much for asking her on a date.' Taiwan let go of my hand suddenly I feel very cold for strange reason. "England what are you doing with **my** Taiwan," I blackout after that **My** Taiwan couldn't say that right I know good and well that the countries that were girls would knock him to floor (Hungry with a frying pan). Taiwan thanked me; and left but for some reason my chest hurt all of a sudden. What is that? Is...Is it love?

Well my stars I hope you liked it I hope I can get some comments and good reviews. I want to know how many of my stars would will write a plum tea (England x Taiwan) fan fiction? I want to know cause I want make a committee of this cute couple if so let me know anyway thanks and love all you guys. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey my stars ready for another chapter of plum Tea? Good to hear!

Chaper 2: so this is love?

After their last meeting England couldn't find the reason why his chest hurts so bad, His head was full of Taiwan. So he had to ask someone who knew love more than he did. He needed France help on this. He knew that it was only him who could help him in the crisis. 'Why god? Just why do I have to ask for help this stupid frog for help! But I want to know what's were these images of Taiwan' England swallowed his pride a called that stupid frog. The phone ranged a couple of minutes.

"_Bonior," _Frenchman said

"Hello frog" England was pressure so he needs to act like himself on the phone at least.

"_Angleterre, c'estque vous?"_ in disbelief that authur had called him.

"Yeah it's me, and anyway I need your help."

"_Est-ce que cuir a novuveau?"_

"No it's not my cooking. It's a girl I like."

"_Wait you're not gay?"_

"No I'm not! Why would you say that?"

"_Could fooled me "_Francis whispered

"for some reason I have her in my head a lot. Do you know what that means, by any chance?" England sighed seeing pink in his house that lead him to think of her.

"_yes it's called love. So quiest elle?"_

"None you might know and thanks" England ended that the call okay who this is love okay what next? Looking at his cat, break, which was lazily sleeping on the coach.

France was still on the phone after England ended he called America "Amerique devinez quoi?"

Meanwhile at Taiwan's house Japan came to visit her so she can pack cause tomorrow they'll be leaving to New Zealand. Taiwan was spacing out more the usual around the house. "Tomorrow meeting is so start packing," advice Kiku looking at Taiwan.

"Mei- chan Mei-chan" Japan chanted to the plum girl looking at kiku

"Yes?" she said simply.

"Did you hear me?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah I heard you. I'm just being an airhead sorry Japan," she smiled.

"Oh okay then just remember we'll be leaving in an hour so get packed," Japan said leaving out of her house. 'Mei-chan seems more unaware of her surroundings for some reason' he thought walking to his car.

"why can't I get him out of head!" Mei yelled on the of her lungs. 'why was I daydreaming him shirtless. God why did make him so hot?' she thought packing her items in the one suit case. 'I mean it's not didn't like, sure he's cute, no, not cute is not him at all he's drop dead sexy!' Mei growled in frustration; "What is this feeling in my chest?" she muttered to herself. Suddenly an idea popped in her head "I know, I'll call Veit, she'll know what to do."

The plum girl got her phone and called her most trusted friend in the world, VIETNMAN!

"Hey Viet how's its going?"

"_**nothing much what do you want?**_

"um well have you ever felt this thick feeling in chest?"

"_**Yeah it's called a crush. Who is?"**_

"Um no one special anyway thanks." Mei hangs up the phone. She lay on her back on her bed. Her kitten, Aoi came meowing and sat next to her. "Should I start packing shouldn't I?" she asked her black cat who just meowed in response.

'Maybe I should wear command clothes too. I never been to New Zealand before I would hope I can get chance to sight see. With a special British blonde with green eyes to be exacted 'Taiwan thought.

An hour later

The plane ride wasn't so bad (except Hong Kong grabbing or hugging random people.). "I wonder what Authur is doing?" she mumbles putting her pink earphones in her ears.

England wasn't having a good flight; it wasn't the plane itself it was who was on it. He had to seat with a frog and across an iggy. 'god why do you hate me so much?' author thought sighing. He had to remember it's all for a cute Taiwanese he fell for. "Morning" Authur said to them. he might hate them but at least he was gentleman.

"Moring "they said in unison. Francis and Alfred giving an evil smile. "are these twists are smiling like that?' united kingdom thought; he paid no mind because it's all for Mei. Authur thought about her wearing cute dresses or saying "Authur dear" or even better him and Taiwan having little ones. I would mind seeing a little Taiwan or him in that matter. The little mei would have yellow flowers instead.

They finally landed to New wanted to goof off and Francis saw a couple of cute girls. "come on we have to go the bloody meeting first then you can do whatever you want!" the blonde yelled grabbing a hold of the Frenchman and the American. They finally made to the world meeting building. 'maybe I can ask Mei if she wants to have tea with me.' He thought setting in a seat.

Mei just made it in to the room. 'Good the meeting didn't stare yet.' She saw there was an open seat next to England. 'Today will be good day now I'm about to seat next to him.' She walked up and sat next to him.

"Morning Mr. England." she said smiled happily.

"Morning Ms. Taiwan," author said with a smile; Taiwan felt the blushing coming in her cheeks.

'well that's odd Authur didn't fight or arguing with me. Taiwan is ignoring me? What's going with those two?' France wonders.

"I was wondering if you will like to go with me to a new tea shop with me?" authur shyly asked. France overheard this 'Taiwan is going to say no and England will be depressed and then needs big brother to cheer him up; by trying making new friends.' "Yes I loved too. When are we going?" she asked. 'she's doing this out of pity, I just know it.' France thought trying to save his pride. "How about after this meeting is over," England said. "Great!" she giggled.

'All right it's time to tell him' Mei thought. 'I can't wait to tell her' authur hummed. 'I will stop it whatever it takes!' declared France.

France wasn't stupid he knew he needed help but whom? He looked around to see China peeking out of the corner the room and looked very scary (less scary then Belarus though). "Hey china what are you doing?" France asked shivering by Yoa aura.

"Stalking –aru" china responded.

"Why?" wondered the Frenchman.

"Because England is getting too close to My Taiwan- aru" He growled squeezing the living life out of his Panda.

"I never knew you were overprotective brother?" France acted surprised. 'yes china can help me'

"of course I'm Taiwan is very dense girl-ary. Why are asking all these question –aru?" Yao trying to puzzle together.

"Well you see I overheader their going to a new tea shop right after this meeting." France smirked "and I need allicne with you to help me get my little brother and you can get you cute like Taiwan how about?" France smiled and sticked out his hand. "fine-aru" and they shook hands. "time for the meeting!" yelled Germay. 'I'll get my wonderful Taiwan back.'

Well thing are going to be trouble for our couple. I wanted to thank bloodyrisu again. She gave me my first comment this is what keeps me going check out my other stories please and thank you

Love,

Lollypop queen TT . TT I still have to the Y. wish me luck.


	3. Chapter 3: tea time

**Hey my stars I'm very happy about the comments I have that just made my day so thank you. I feel very bubbly and hyper by this. So anyway this chapter 3 I hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tea Time**

"Meeting is over next one is set in London, England see you all tomorrow," the Germany said, the big group of countries disappeared in a flash by command to the wooden doors.

"Hey ready to go?" Taiwan hopped from her seat.

"Yeah, let's go," England gleefully. They walked quickly out the door; to look like "just friends" going out nothing more nothing less.

After a couple of minutes Taiwan took Arthur's hand into hers. "Well what do you want to talk about? I hate being quiet unless I'm force to." Mei explained while swinging authur's hand.

'I've just died and went to heaven' authur thought. "Hey Mei I have something I wanted to tell you something," authhur began until he was lost in Mei's deep brown eyes. "Is umm would you like-"he was cut in by no other then that stupid frog and the control freak older brother great.

"Taiwan where are you going with **that**?" china Sais, no demanded to put in truly. Yao to know 'why are they holding hands!' (There ladies and gentlemen is china's thought become well dirty to say at the very least).

Mei had it up to here with teacher. She was an independent country now; and she can handle herself just fine. She was not this baby sister anymore.

"That's isn't any of your worrying Yao," Mei said she had brought out her dark version of herself. "Now I suggest you leave with frog face there and go," she whispered, china understood so did France. The pair runaway like there was no tomorrow.

England burst off laughing. "Hey what's so funny?" Mei pouted.

"What funny is that dark aura you have," managed to say before laughing again. They finally reached to the new tea shop. "One plum tea and one ginger tea please," England ordered. The couple sat at a booth at a nearby window.

"So why do France a frog anyhow?" the plum girl asked England had to think for a moment.

"I don't really know. How your tea?" asked Authur.

"Okay I love plum tea here try it!" she said happily, Mei scooped some of her tea England. England drank the spoonful of the tea. "I like it has a sweat and tarty taste."

"I'm glad to hear that I have some at my house I can give some it you want," she offered.

"Yes I would love th

at," England smiled 'so cute.'

'Hey Authur do you have siblings? Besides America and Canada I mean?" Mei required, pretty much all the countries knew that Canada and America were little brothers to England, before they got their independence.

"Yeah I do three older brothers," he said only to mumble the 'older brothers' part.

"I never knew you were the baby of family," she giggled it was so weird because he looked like an older brother instead being the little brother. England was remembering all the things his brothers did to him.

* * *

**Flashback**

England was three years old at the time. He was playing in the sand box until his second oldest brother Scotland. " Hey Authur guess what I have ?" the six year old said in gleey.

"What is it?" England said standing up trying to peek behind his older brothers back.

"No you have to guess!" The six year old deamanded.

"A flower!" Authur hoped; sadily the three year old was wrong the six year old smacked England with a mud pie.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

To this day England, has a fear of mud or anything that deals with worms.

"… I hope I can see one of your older brothers," Mei went on.

"No!" Authur almost yelled mei look very puzzled by this "why not?" she wonder.

"Because they are out of town," he lied well only partily because they were out of town to visit him. 'If she found out how rude my brothers are she'll never speak to me again, I just know it!' he panicked seeing her in tears and yelled 'I never want to see you ever again!'

"It's getting late and I bet China would have a fit if your not back in you hotel room," England said even though he truly didn't care if China or anyother countries felt they can have a back seat. He wanted to tell her how he felt for her and yet scaried to at the same time. Yeah that love love is stupid to at the same time. Yeah that love. Love is stupid to make you felt sometimes.

Mei thoughts were the same too. 'Veit made it sound so easy but it's not' tiawan thought following Authur pace while holding his hand once again.

* * *

**Well I'm done but very soon chapter 4 will be up but I need some help ' What's the name of England's big brothers?' I really don't know I looked it up there are some many source I'm not quiet sure which one to trust but I do know he has a second to older brother Scotland, but I don't know his human name so pretty please PM me or leave your review.**

**Thanks bunch of love and Armstrong sparkles to all!**

**Love lollypop queen.**


	4. Chapter 4: authur's knight

**Chapter 4**

**Hey my stars. Here's another chappy. I hope you like it, and thank you Triple Tidle. ^.^**:

* * *

**Chapter: 4 Arthur's knight**

Mei couldn't wait to be landed in London, England.

"Okay today I'm going to tell him," she said as she landed into jolly good London, England.

Meanwhile Arthur was having a rough time trying to get his three older brothers out of his house.

"Please get out of my house please for today," he begged trying to drag Wales at of his kitchen.

"Why should we?' Ireland said lying on the couch.

"Because I'm having someone coming over," author responded.

Dylan, Allistor, and Ian all laughed. Arthur was being pushed off to the edge than ever. 'If Mei was here she would leave without a second thought!'

"I'm so screwed," England muttered under his breath. His whole house was like a pig's pen. Food and clothes were everywhere even the ceiling! 'God I am asking too much?'

"Who is it? Some fairy?" amber hair man joked.

"No it's another mint bunny?" Dylan laughed.

The trio laughed until their sides hurt too much.

"No it's not one of my other friends. It's different," England huffed trying his hardest not to tell them it is her.

"Is it like friends with benefits?" Allistor asked lighting his cigarette.

"No it's not just to a friend," he said moping the floor quickly.

"Is it a chick or a guy?" Ian asked now fond of his little brother's friend. 'If Taiwan was here she would've knock him out calling her a chick.'

"Woman," he said. 'Crap I didn't mean to do that!'

"Well somebody isn't gay,' Dylan singed.

England was about to comment on that until his phone ranged the caller id was Mei.

"_Hey authur_," she said

"Hello did you need something?" he asked walking out of the living room.

"_Yeah I just found my hotel and everything I was hoping we could hang out?"_

"Sure I don't mind where did you want to meet?"

"_At the park, but I'm coming over to your house and walk together."_

"Okay if you want to."

"_See you then, bye."_

"Bye" and ended the call, walking back to the living room.

"Well who was that?' Dylan asked peeling an orange.

"Nobody you know now lease leave," Authur said.

"Hey don't be like that," Scotland said putting his foot on Arthur's coffee table. (He just polished it too!)

"Please just go for at least five minutes please," England now begging; his phone beeped a text came in. he pulled his phone at it was from Taiwan. Before he could read the text Ian took his phone.

"Hey give that back," authur yelled, chasing Ian, than Ian throw it to Dyan and Dylan throw it to Allistor. "Please give that back," England panted.

"No I want to read it and figure that you is friend of yours is," amber haired declared looking sown at the text:

Hey A I'll be there in 5 mins can't wait to c u. ^.^

Allstor dragged England to the basement.

"sorry authur but I need to know if she really wants to be friends with you,' and locked the door.

'I'm beyond screwed ,' England thought while hugging his knees.

Mei was at the front door. 'Okay I hope my hair is alright.' She thought as she pressed the doorbell. The door open by a man with red hair he looked a little like Authur well almost.

"Um hello is this where Arthur's house?' she asked she always got directions wrong so it wouldn't be the first.

"Yes it is why you are here?" allistor shouted back.

"because we're going to hang out that's why,"

'okay now I'm getting mad,' she really wanted to punch the guy in the tummy!

"oh really then come in," he said gleefully

'okay I'm keeping my guard up.' Mei planned as she walked inside the house. The house was a mess then anything she had ever deal with.

There was one more that looked like Authur.

"Hey who's the babe?" Dylan asked; is this what England trying keeping them away 'well she's cute.'

'babe?! Where the frying pan! Dang it I've been hanging out with Hungary way to long.' She scowled herself. Okay let's find Authur so we can go to the park."

"excuse me where's Authur?" mei asked as she twisted her hair.

The two males didn't answer until another one came out and yelled it out 'HOW STUPID CAN AUTHUR GET? WE LOCKED HIM UP IN THE BASEMENT HIS OWN BASEMENT HAHAHA!" Ian laughed

"You did what?!" mei bellowed and ran to the basement ( it took a couple of minutes to find.)

"England!' mei yelled bamming the door.

Authur thought he was going insane hearing mei's voice until it kept happening "Mei in here!" he yelled back.

Taiwan couldn't open the door. "I guess I have to do the old fashion way." And kick the door down.

'I'm glad I took karate with Hungary' mei thought.

"authur are you okay?" she asked. Only see the blonde shell shock, but nodded.

"Okay good, by the way who were those guys?' mei asked.

' those idiots are most likely still looking for me oh well.' She thought

"There are my older brothers." England stated ' well I'm ready for her to kick me like she did to the door.'

"oh really?" Taiwan said in surprised.

'crap I called them so many mean names!' she thought.

"it's okay if you hate me," Arthur said messing with his thumbs.

"why would I hate you?" mei said

"because my older brother were rude," Authur said.

" I don't care about them Authur I care about you and besides I-I love you." She said blushing turn pink.

"y-you do?! I mean I love you too. I was feared you would stop liking me because of my brothers." He said his face was turning red.

"so does that mean we're dating?" Mei asked leaning on England's chest.

"yes it does," Authur smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

** the end**

* * *

**Well I did it! I'm done for this chapter 4. And I hope you guys will like my other story that I'm writing now I'm not done with it but I hope you like.**

**Lot of love,**

**Lollypop queen**


End file.
